Барная серия I: Кофе без сахара
by Merry1978
Summary: Ноябрь 2005 года. Снейп и Поттер просыпаются утром в одной постели, но совершенно не помнят, как они дошли до этого и что произошло. СС&ГП, ДМ&ПП. Предупреждение: слэш.


**Кофе без сахара**

**Автор**: Мерри  
**Бета**: Яэль  
**Категория**: слэш, гет  
** Герои/пейринг**: СС/ГП (слэш), ДМ/ПП, РУ/ГГ  
**Жанр**: романс, юмор  
**Рейтинг**: R (учитывая откровенные намеки и не везде цензурный юмор)  
** Краткое содержание**: ноябрь 2005 года. Снейп и Поттер просыпаются утром в одной постели, но совершенно не помнят, как они дошли до этого и что произошло. Первый фик «Барной серии».  
**Комментарии**: написано на 9 сюжет юмористического снарри-феста '2005.  
**Предупреждения**: без учета 6-й и 7-й книги. В фике описываются гомосексуальные отношения.  
**Отказ**: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2007 and J.K. Rowling.  
** Разрешение на архивирование**: убедительная просьба НЕ размещать данный текст на других Интернет-ресурсах, не получив предварительно разрешение от автора.

* * *

sss 1 sss

Гарри перевернулся с боку на бок, не открывая глаз, и уткнулся носом в чье-то теплое тело. Тело в ответ пошевелилось и пробурчало нечто невнятное. От него здорово несло перегаром и мужским потом, из чего парень мог бы заключить, что вечеринка накануне удалась, если бы был в состоянии соображать связно. Однако у Гарри так болела голова, что о соображении не могло быть и речи, поэтому он просто нащупал под подушкой очки, нацепил их на нос, потом разлепил ресницы и осторожно, стараясь не шевелить головой, попытался разглядеть соседа по постели.

Первое, что оказалось в его поле зрения, – основательно волосатая мужская грудь. Гарри медленно задрал голову, надеясь выяснить, с кем провел ночь, раньше, чем успеет попасть в идиотское положение, обнаружив полное отсутствие воспоминаний о произошедшем.

В глазах у юноши на мгновение потемнело, а потом из этой тьмы проступили знакомый длинный нос с горбинкой и разбросанные по подушке спутанные темные волосы.

«Допился, – мрачно подумал Гарри. – Уже Снейпы мнятся».

Он крепко зажмурился, борясь с головной болью, а потом снова открыл глаза в надежде, что видение его оставит. Не тут-то было.

– Поттер, – с отвращением сказало видение, – что вы здесь делаете?

– То же, что и вы, – огрызнулся Гарри, резко отодвигаясь в сторону. Это явно было ошибкой, потому что в глазах у него снова помутнело, а в висках застучали бодрые долбодятлы. – Лежу.

– И незачем так орать, – злым шепотом сказал профессор, потирая явно ноющий затылок. – Я вас и без того прекрасно слышу.

– Извините, – миролюбиво сказал Гарри. Ссориться он был просто не в состоянии. – Может, раз уж вы у себя дома, поделитесь антипохмельным зельем?

Похоже, что чем бы они ни занимались прошлой ночью, перед этим оба активно употребляли алкоголь. Возможно, смешивая. И почти наверняка не соблюдая правило не понижать градусы.

– А с чего вы взяли, что я у себя дома? – совершенно искренне удивился Снейп и попытался сесть. Когда ему это удалось, он откинулся на спинку кровати и обвел помещение несколько мутным взглядом.

– С того, что я не у себя, – отозвался Гарри и последовал его примеру. Помещение оказалось большой светлой спальней в зеленых тонах. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивались солнечные лучи, позволяя заключить, что уже по меньшей мере полдень. Гарри поморщился от яркого света и отвел взгляд от окна. На ковре, стульях и частично в ногах кровати были разбросаны различные предметы гардероба, красноречиво говорившие о том, что накануне здесь происходило ммм... активное общение. «Даже чересчур активное», – с содроганием подумал Гарри, глядя на собственный ботинок, зацепившийся шнурками за каминную решетку.

Он посмотрел на Снейпа: судя по всему, тот пришел к точно таким же выводам, потому что на впалых небритых щеках профессора появились ярко-красные пятна.

– Поттер, – страдальчески спросил профессор, – вы думаете то же, что и я?

– Не знаю, – честно сказал Гарри, морщась от звуков собственного голоса. – Я думать не могу, у меня голова болит. Мы где?

Место казалось смутно знакомым, но сжимающая виски боль не давала сосредоточиться. К тому же его слегка мутило.

– Малфой-мэнор, третья гостевая спальня, – отозвался Снейп, осторожно сползая с кровати. Гарри поспешно отвернулся: он не был уверен, что хочет видеть своего бывшего профессора голым. Еще меньше он был уверен в том, что этого хочет Снейп. Гарри понимал, что после вчерашнего это глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Судя по звукам, Снейп дошлепал босиком до ванной и включил воду. Минут через пять он вышел оттуда, завернувшись в большое банное полотенце, с мокрой головой и подозрительно бодрый.

– Пейте, Поттер, – сказал он, протягивая юноше маленький пузырек. – Драко всегда предусмотрительно держит запас антипохмельного зелья для гостей.

– Спасибо, – хрипло сказал Гарри и опорожнил пузырек. Головная боль на мгновение усилилась, а потом прошла, сознание прояснилось и даже дышать стало легче. – Уффф. Ничего, Драко неплохо варит. Но ваше лучше.

– А вы откуда знаете? – нахмурился Снейп, натягивая трусы и брюки.

Гарри покраснел.

– Ну... один раз на седьмом курсе мы с Роном, Драко и Блейзом жутко напились...

– Всего один раз? – язвительно спросил Снейп, продолжая одеваться.

– Нет. Но один раз у Драко кончилось свое зелье, и он достал ваше. Сказал, неприкосновенный запас и все такое.

– А, – безучастно отозвался Снейп. Он с интересом разглядывал Гаррин ботинок на каминной решетке. – Скажите, Поттер, вы всегда так... ээ... бодры, или вчера было исключение?

Гарри покраснел еще сильнее.

– Не знаю.

– Как это не знаете? И вообще, вы вставать собираетесь?

– Не знаю, потому что не помню, что было вчера, – огрызнулся Гарри. – Как я могу сравнивать?! А не встаю я, потому что жду, когда вы отсюда уберетесь, и я смогу нормально привести себя в порядок и одеться.

– Оригинально, Поттер, – хмыкнул Снейп, складывая руки на груди, и прислонился к косяку в вальяжной позе. – У вас по утрам приступы девичьей стыдливости или просто обострение фамильного кретинизма? Вы со мной переспали и стесняетесь при мне одеваться?!

Возразить Гарри было нечего, но и легче от этого тоже не стало. Неужели он и в самом деле переспал со Снейпом? Но тогда почему он ничегошеньки _такого_ не помнил? Гарри вздохнул и выбрался из-под одеяла. Стараясь не смотреть на Снейпа, он принялся разыскивать свои трусы и майку. Разумеется, обнаружились они под кроватью, и чтобы извлечь их оттуда, пришлось встать на четвереньки. Гарри очень старался не думать, как он при этом выглядел. Выпрямившись, он встретился взглядом со Снейпом. Тот разглядывал его со странным выражением лица: нечто среднее между одобрением и недоумением.

– Скажите, Поттер, – поинтересовался Снейп тем мягким и снисходительным тоном, каким разговаривают с детьми и безумцами, – а где ваша палочка?

Гарри очень хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. «Мерлин, какой же я дурак!» – он тихо застонал и сел на постель, закрыв лицо руками.

– Вам не надоело делать из себя идиота? – фыркнул Снейп. – Я уже достаточно на вас насмотрелся во всех мыслимых ракурсах. Живо принимайте человеческий облик и идемте в гостиную. Раз вы тоже ничего не помните, я надеюсь, что хотя бы Драко сможет прояснить ситуацию.

Гарри наспех оделся и, все еще взъерошенный и неумытый, поспешил вслед за Снейпом вниз, на первый этаж. В гостиной их встретили жизнерадостные Драко, Блейз и Панси. Они пили кофе.

– А, наши голубки оклемались, – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Как утречко?

Снейп побагровел. Гарри раздумывал, то ли спрятаться за широкую спину профессора, то ли вообще аппарировать побыстрее домой, пока тот не начал расправу со свидетелями. Снейп, однако, никого убивать не стал, а вместо этого достал палочку, бесцеремонно извлек Драко из левого кресла у камина, с помощью Wingardium Leviosa отправил блондина на диван к Панси и сел в освободившееся кресло сам.

– Спасибо, теперь неплохо, – ядовито сказал он. – Не будешь ли ты так любезен пояснить, что здесь вчера произошло?

– Здесь? Ничего, – Драко старательно захлопал ресницами, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть хитрую ухмылку. – А вот на Осеннем балу в Министерстве...

Гарри со стоном опустился на ближайший стул и опять закрыл лицо руками. Снейп неодобрительно на него покосился.

– Да не расстраивайся ты так, – Панси сочувственно похлопала Гарри по плечу. – Ну, подумаешь, станцевали вы с Уизли джигу на столе, ерунда какая. Кофе будешь?

Несчастный Гарри молча кивнул. Заранее представляя взгляды и комментарии сослуживцев в понедельник, он был согласен сразу на цикуту.

– Профессор, вам же без сахара? – Панси протянула Снейпу чашку.

– Да, благодарю. А чем еще будет знаменит нынешний бал, кроме незапланированной гриффиндорской самодеятельности? – осторожно поинтересовался Снейп, пригубив кофе.

Блейз было захихикал, но тут же подавился под грозным взглядом бывшего Упивающегося Смертью.

– Ну, джига была последним номером. А перед этим вы... – он запнулся.

– Что – я? – прищурившись, спросил Снейп.

– Вы с Поттером... – Блейз побледнел и нервно сглотнул. – Вы вальс танцевали.

– Что?! – казалось, черные профессорские очи сейчас вылезут из орбит в буквальном смысле слова.

– Вальс, – повторил Блейз, на всякий случай отодвигаясь от Снейпа подальше.

– Вальс. Я. С Поттером. В Министерстве, – тупо подытожил Снейп, явно предпринимая безуспешные попытки переварить все эти сведения.

Гарри испытывал непреодолимое желание забраться под стол и не вылезать оттуда до второго пришествия.

– Это еще и белый танец был, – любезно сообщила Панси, протягивая Гарри блюдце с печеньем.

– И кто... кого... приглашал? – хрипло спросил Гарри. Не уронить блюдце ему стоило неимоверных усилий.

– Профессор Снейп...

– Тебя... – хором отозвались Драко и Панси, переглянувшись.

Снейп издал неопределенный сдавленный звук – не то хрип, не то стон. Гарри, напротив, самодовольно надулся – впрочем, ненадолго.

– А потом, после танца, ты на коленях просил его руки, – сообщил Блейз.

Гарри закашлялся, засыпав ковер крошками непрожеванного печенья, и Панси услужливо похлопала его по спине.

– И он... согласился? – в ужасе спросил Гарри, попеременно тараща глаза и моргая, как извлеченный на свет Божий из дупла совенок.

– Увы, – трагически произнес Драко, явно наслаждаясь звуками собственного голоса, – он тебя отверг. Беда в том, что однополые браки пока что в магической Британии не узаконены. Подробности можешь узнать у своей ненаглядной Грейнджер... то есть, прошу прощения, Уизли. Это она у нас борется за права всех униженных и оскорбле...

– Гхм, – грозно прервал его речь Снейп. Драко умолк, тщетно пытаясь изобразить раскаяние на физиономии.

– Короче говоря, ты с горя принял еще огневиски, – подхватил Блейз, – и вы с Уизли отправились развлекать народ.

– Однако профессор Снейп, – перебила его Панси, – решил, что тебе хватит. Так что как только вы закончили свою зажигательную пляску, он настоял на том, чтобы забрать тебя немедленно домой. А поскольку в Хогвартс возвращаться было уже слишком поздно, мы все отправились сюда.

– А Рон? – тупо спросил Гарри, не в состоянии обработать такое количество информации сразу.

– А что Уизли? – удивился Блейз. – Его Грейнджер... то есть Уизли... короче, его жена забрала. Домой. А вы здесь... эээ... ночевали.

– Ой, – только и сказал Гарри. Он сейчас ни о чем так не жалел, как о том, что не разделил с Волдемортом его уютную могилку почти семь лет назад.

– Прекратите себя жалеть, Поттер, – презрительно бросил Снейп, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я вас уверяю, вашей блистательной репутации уже ничто повредить не может. Драко, Панси, благодарю за гостеприимство. Всего хорошего.

Он стремительно подошел к камину, бросил в пламя горсть дымолетного пороха, крикнул «Три метлы» и исчез в пламени, даже не обернувшись.

sss 2 sss

– Да-да-да-да... Северус!

Гарри с полузадушенным воплем вырвался из объятий очередного эротического кошмара. Не то чтобы ему снилось что-то ужасное, скорее, совсем наоборот, – просто яркие эротические сновидения, с точки зрения Очень Одинокого Гарри, сами по себе представляли собой явление удручающее.

Он со вздохом потянулся за палочкой и пробормотал очищающее заклинание. Взглянул на часы: половина шестого. По опыту прошедшей с Того-Самого-Дня недели он знал, что заснуть ему уже не удастся. Зевая, Гарри встал, накинул халат и поплелся на кухню – варить кофе. Наконец, устроившись за столом с большой кружкой, он принялся заниматься своим любимым с недавних пор делом: гадать, похож настоящий Снейп в постели на эти сновидения или нет. Гарри по-прежнему не мог вспомнить ровным счетом ничего из Той Ночи, и это его весьма смущало. Он отчетливо помнил официальную часть Осеннего бала, помнил, как пил с Роном пунш, вполуха слушая рассказ Гермионы о ее новом проекте, и как травил с Драко и Блейзом анекдоты про Снейпа, Волдеморта и Упивающихся. Однако самого Снейпа он там не помнил в принципе.

– Надо меньше пить... пить меньше надо... – как мантру, повторял Гарри каждое утро по дороге на работу в Министерство. На работе его встречали тихие перешептывания подчиненных и неистребимый оптимизм Драко. Гарри уже второй год руководил Шотландским отделом Аврората, а Драко имел счастье (или несчастье, это с чьей точки зрения смотреть) являться его заместителем. Белобрысый слизеринец умело распугивал наглых просителей и лизоблюдов, ловко расправлялся с необъятной почтой, находил что угодно и кого угодно в кратчайшие сроки и не моргнув глазом попадал Авадой Кедаврой в отмеченный ногтем угол бубнового туза под подушкой. Но основным своим предназначением Драко считал заботу о душевном здоровье начальника, ибо, как он сам любил повторять, нервный и недовольный жизнью Гарри Поттер чреват общественными потрясениями, убийствами темных лордов и вообще Непростительными заклятьями. На этой неделе Малфой особенно усердствовал.

– Ну чего ты такой кислый? – вопрошал Драко, бесцеремонно присаживаясь на край стола и небрежно покачивая узким носком своих любимых сапог из драконьей кожи. – Хочешь, я тебе новый анекдот расскажу? Про тебя, между прочим. Приходит Поттер в Министерство... Не хочешь? Тогда про Снейпа. Прилетает однажды Снейп к Темному Лорду навеселе...

Гарри честно пытался развеселиться – не получалось. Хуже того, чем больше он старался, тем больше его одолевала беспричинная, но неотступная хандра. В среду один из стажеров, закрывая дело, забыл приложить к нему какую-то маловажную бумажку, и Гарри, к своему стыду, позорно сорвался на мальчишку. Вездесущий Драко самоотверженно спас «ребенка» из когтей раздраженного шефа и стал негласным героем дня. В четверг подчиненные начали шарахаться от Гарри в коридорах. В пятницу после обеда Драко не выдержал.

– Ну вот что, народный герой, – заявил он, отбирая у Гарри папку с ежеквартальным отчетом, – двигай-ка ты отсюда, пока у нас не началась массовая текучка кадров. Вон на Диагон-аллею сходи поужинай. И отоспись по-человечески, а то у тебя под глазами такие синяки, что люди могут подумать, будто я тебя бью.

– Очень смешно, – проворчал Гарри, но послушно встал из-за стола. Потянувшись, он подумал, что свалить с работы пораньше – это не такая уж плохая мысль.

– И съезди куда-нибудь отдохнуть, – невозмутимо продолжал Драко, садясь в Гаррино кресло. Беззастенчиво рисуясь, он положил ноги на стол и раскрыл на коленях пухлую папку с отчетами за три месяца. – Ну хоть в Хогвартс, к примеру. Погуляешь, навестишь кого-нибудь...

– Да что ты мне, нянька, что ли? – буркнул Гарри, уже исключительно из чувства противоречия.

– Все, шеф, достал, – негромко сказал Драко, выхватывая палочку. Дверь перед Гарри приглашающе распахнулась, невидимая рука взяла его за шиворот и аккуратно выволокла в коридор. Дверь захлопнулась, юноша прислонился к ней и облегченно рассмеялся. Отчего-то он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Несмотря на фамильное высокомерие (большей частью, впрочем, деланое) и привычку постоянно выставляться, Драко был хорошим товарищем. Даже, пожалуй, настоящим другом...

Гарри допил кофе и снова вздохнул. Накануне вечером он честно постарался последовать совету Драко: с удовольствием прогулялся по ноябрьскому Лондону, поужинал на Диагон-аллее в недавно открывшемся японском ресторанчике «Тень тэнгу» и рано лег спать.

Увы, это помогло только отчасти: пресловутые сновидения никуда не делись, и проснулся он неотдохнувший и в совершенно несуразное время. Гарри перевел взгляд на часы: пять пятьдесят шесть. Чем можно заняться в субботу в шесть утра?

«И съезди куда-нибудь отдохнуть... – зашептал в его голове голос приятеля. – Да хоть в Хогвартс, к примеру...»

– А это идея, – задумчиво сказал сам себе Гарри. – Аппарирую в Хогсмид... прогуляюсь... чаю с Альбусом попью...

«Снейпа разбужу...» – вмешалось подсознание.

– А что, это идея! – обрадовался Гарри. – Вряд ли я выставлю себя большим идиотом, чем неделю назад, так что терять мне уже нечего...

Он машинально вымыл грязную кружку и турку, аккуратно убрал их в шкафчик и бросился в ванную – умываться, бриться и одеваться.

sss 3 sss

В эту субботу Северус Снейп сладко проспал аж до одиннадцати утра.

Всю неделю его преследовали малосодержательные и крайне возбуждающие сны с участием Гарри Поттера. Более того, образы из этих снов постоянно всплывали в сознании профессора в самые неподходящие моменты. Не помогали ни щедро раздаваемые взыскания, ни снятые с Гриффиндора баллы, ни попытки в срочном порядке дописать статью о побочных эффектах недавно открытого аналога Волчьего зелья. Дошло до того, что даже в студенческих эссе Северус вместо «совокупность» упорно читал «совокупление», вместо «растение» – «растление», а один раз вместо названия зелья «Лихо Ганнибала» прочел такое, что и повторить-то стыдно. К пятнице зельевар был раздражен настолько, что за ужином Дамблдор осторожно поинтересовался, не случилось ли чего и не болен ли случайно «дорогой Северус». «Дорогой Северус», который уже четверть часа совершенно без аппетита ковырял вилкой жаркое, вскипел, швырнул вилку на стол и умчался в свои подземелья, провожаемый испуганными взглядами студентов.

Он тщательно заклял дверь, не останавливаясь, прошел в свою личную лабораторию и извлек из особого сейфа склянку с им лично модифицированным зельем Сна-Без-Снов, разработанным еще в первую войну с Волдемортом, когда воспоминания о сборищах Упивающихся Смертью оборачивались невыносимыми кошмарами и бессонницей.

Северус отнес зелье в спальню и отправился в ванную, где почти час с удовольствием отмокал в щедро сдобренной бальзамами горячей воде. Потом лег в постель, погасил свет, принял зелье и со счастливой улыбкой на лице (от которой какой-нибудь чувствительный первокурсник-хаффлпаффец мог бы и в обморок упасть) провалился в глубокий сон.

Проснувшись, Северус почти сразу почувствовал, что в его комнатах что-то неладно. Сосредоточившись, он понял, что именно: кто-то взломал охранные чары на двери. Нормальным студентам хватало ума держаться подальше от его апартаментов, но раз в год или два непременно находился какой-нибудь талантливый гриффиндорец, который считал, что нет подвига достойней, чем пробраться в гостиную слизеринского декана и оставить на стене «остроумную» надпись вроде «Здесь был Джейми». В нормальном случае зельевар отреагировал бы хорошо проверенным способом: впал в ярость. Однако этой ночью он так замечательно выспался и теперь пребывал в столь приятном расположении духа, что решил не портить себе утро и отложить поиск негодяя и расправу на потом.

Посему он встал, набросил свой давно потертый, но оттого еще более любимый темно-зеленый бархатный шлафрок и, завязывая на ходу пояс, отправился в маленькую личную кухоньку варить себе утренний кофе.

Войдя в кухню, Северус остолбенел.

За его собственным кухонным столом сидел Гарри Поттер, пил чай и читал свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка». Более того, перед ним стояла банка собственноручно сваренного Северусом апельсинового джема, и незваный гость ел его столовой ложкой прямо из банки.

Услышав шаги, Гарри оторвался от газеты.

– Здравствуй, Северус, – сказал он с ослепительной улыбкой.

Снейп открыл было рот и снова закрыл его. Мгновение помедлил и сел напротив.

– Здравствуй, _Гарри_, – ответил он. Первый шок уже прошел, и ему было чертовски любопытно, что же еще выкинет этот сумасбродный мальчишка. Теперь, когда Волдеморт был мертв, выходки Поттера были неопасны и безобидны. Ну, или почти безобидны.

Гарри встал и достал с полки вторую чашку.

– Чаю?

– Кофе, – парировал Северус, только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как Гарри будет выкручиваться.

Гарри окинул взглядом кухню, безошибочно определил шкафчик, где хранились кофе и сахар, с первой попытки нашел старинную тяжелую латунную мельницу и турку, одним взмахом палочки вскипятил чайник.

– Крупно, мелко? – поинтересовался он, насыпая зерна в мельницу.

– Средне, – усмехнулся Снейп. Игра нравилась ему все больше и больше.

Гарри засыпал ароматный, свежесмолотый кофе в турку, залил кипятком и поставил турку на маленькую горелку.

– Два кната за твои мысли? – предложил он, не оборачиваясь. Кофе начал закипать первый раз, Поттер приподнял турку и подождал, пока пена чуть осядет, затем снова поставил турку на огонь.

Северус в ответ только хмыкнул.

– Ты недоумеваешь, почему я так плохо успевал на зельях, если я так люблю готовить, – Гарри перелил кофе в чашку, поставил ее перед Северусом и снова сел. – Кстати, сахар должен быть тростниковый, с ним вкуснее.

– Ничего подобного, – фыркнул Северус. – Я недоумеваю, какого Гадеса ты здесь делаешь. А кофе я пью без сахара.

– Вообще-то я тоже. А что я здесь делаю? – Гарри посерьезнел: – Сознайся, Северус, тебе в последние дни снились сны эээ... сомнительного содержания?

– Ну почему же сомнительного? – хмыкнул Снейп. – Хотя, пожалуй, да. Твое в них присутствие придавало им не вполне пристойный оттенок.

Гарри криво усмехнулся.

– Так вот, это взаимно, Северус. И я не верю в такие совпадения.

Снейп допил кофе и аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдечко. Чашка слегка звякнула.

– Ты полагаешь, что нас околдовали? – протянул он, всем своим видом выражая сомнение.

– Уверен. Меня крайне нервирует то, что я так и не вспомнил вечер прошлой субботы.

– Я тоже. И что же ты предлагаешь? – холодным, деловым тоном сказал Снейп, и Гарри невольно вспомнил собрания Ордена в первые годы после гибели Волдеморта, когда Упивающихся приходилось ловить по всей стране.

– Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что большинство простейших сексуальных приворотов снимаются одним несложным и довольно приятным способом, – лукаво улыбнулся он. – Я думаю, этого достаточно. И проще, чем искать контрзаклятие.

– И почему я должен на это соглашаться? – поинтересовался Снейп, картинно выгнув бровь.

– Потому что тебе любопытно, – предположил Гарри. – Ты ведь признался, что тоже... не помнишь?

– Допустим, так. И что из этого?

Гарри начал закипать. Он уже жалел, что пришел сюда, и никак не мог понять, когда и как потерял контроль над ситуацией.

– Ничего. Я, пожалуй, пойду. И спасибо за понимание, – не удержавшись, саркастически добавил он и встал из-за стола.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – парировал Снейп и тоже поднялся. Гарри попытался было выйти, но Снейп преградил ему путь, встав в дверях.

– И откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову? – вздохнул Северус. – А впрочем, это был риторический вопрос. Значит, так, – сказал он, складывая руки на груди и прислоняясь к косяку. – Я согласен на твой маленький эксперимент, но на своих условиях.

– А именно? – настороженно спросил Гарри.

– Во-первых, секс на моей территории. Сегодня ты просто остаешься у меня.

– Согласен.

– Во-вторых, ты должен мне хороший ужин в приличном ресторане. Я никому не позволяю безнаказанно вламываться в мой дом и без спроса жрать мое варенье, – хмыкнул Северус.

У Гарри хватило совести покраснеть.

– С удовольствием, – сказал он, опустив взгляд. – Хоть сегодня. Извини, я должен был сам об этом подумать...

– И в-третьих, – перебил его Снейп, – я сверху.

Гарри опять залился краской. Он до сих пор никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что маги, будучи более консервативными, чем магглы, во многих бытовых вопросах, гораздо спокойнее относились к сексу. Такое впечатление, что привычка противопоставлять себя магглам в викторианскую эпоху дала особенно серьезные плоды. Однополые связи, скажем, не то чтобы поощрялись, но и не считались чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. А когда Гарри на старших курсах гостил у Уизли, он неоднократно поражался тому, насколько свободно дети обсуждали с родителями интимные вопросы. Вот и теперь столь будничное обсуждение постельных предпочтений выбило его из колеи.

– Гарри?

Спохватившись, Гарри молча кивнул, продолжая разглядывать каменный пол. Он опять чувствовал себя шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой и ненавидел это ощущение.

– Ну вот и отлично. Скрепим договор? – усмехнулся Северус и, не дожидаясь ответа, сделал шаг вперед. Приподняв подбородок Гарри указательным пальцем, он слегка наклонился и поцеловал юношу – медленно и неторопливо, со своей обычной спокойной методичностью, смакуя ощущения, словно хорошую выпивку. «Кофе с апельсином – занятное сочетание...» – промелькнуло в голове у Гарри. Он только-только начал входить во вкус, когда Северус столь же спокойно и не торопясь отстранился. Гарри издал неопределенно-протестующий звук, и Снейп хмыкнул.

– В отличие от просиживающих стулья в Министерстве бездельников, у меня есть обязанности, – сказал он. – В два у меня педсовет, а в четыре у Слизерина последняя квиддичная тренировка перед завтрашним матчем с гриффиндорцами. В половине седьмого я буду полностью в твоем распоряжении, а пока иди и надоедай кому-нибудь другому. Я уверен, Минерва, Альбус и твой ненаглядный Люпин будут на седьмом небе от счастья.

Договорив, Северус просто повернулся и, ни сказав больше ни слова, направился к себе в кабинет. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как уйти.

sss 4 sss

Полутемную спальню освещал только огонь в камине, да одинокая свеча на комоде.

– Интересно, кто все-таки наложил на нас эти чары? – задумчиво сказал Гарри, лениво разглядывая висевший на стене гобелен, на котором Салазар Слизерин играл в шахматы с Ровеной Рэйвенкло и, судя по фигурам на доске, был близок к победе. – И что на самом деле произошло на этом дурацком балу, чтоб его пикси взяли?

Задремавший было Снейп приподнялся на локте.

– Что? – с явным изумлением спросил он. – Ты что, серьезно?

– В смысле? – не понял Гарри.

Снейп тихо застонал и сел.

– Мерлин, я же был уверен, что ты меня разыгрываешь. Скажи, неужели тебе за всю неделю не пришло в голову расспросить кого-нибудь, кто там был?

Гарри помотал головой, с каждой секундой все больше и больше чувствуя себя идиотом.

– Полагаю, мне стоит принести что-нибудь выпить. Коньяк будешь? – Снейп встал и, не удосуживаясь даже надеть халат, вышел в гостиную. Гарри, как завороженный, провожал взглядом своего обнаженного любовника. Северус вернулся с подносом, на котором красовались бутылка «Хеннесси» и два бокала. Водрузив поднос на тумбочку у кровати, он разлил коньяк, протянул один бокал Гарри и снова забрался в постель. Сделав глоток, он принялся рассказывать.

– Признаюсь, проснувшись с тобой в одной постели неделю назад, я был настолько шокирован, что умудрился проглотить всю ту глупость, которую наплел Драко. Но, дойдя пешком от Хогсмида до школы, я уже совершенно пришел в себя и прямиком направился к Альбусу. Он оставался в Министерстве едва ли не до самого утра и охотно поделился со мной своим думосбором.

– И? – не сдержался Гарри.

– А ты как думаешь? – хмыкнул Снейп. – На самом балу все было очень скучно: никаких тебе белых вальсов и прочих плясок на столе. Мы с тобой даже, кажется, ни разу не заговорили. Однако ты весь вечер пил с младшим Уизли пунш, и довольно крепкий, а меня Драко активно угощал коньяком. Не знаю, как им это удалось, но к концу вечера глаза у нас обоих были стеклянные. Альбус видел, как Уизли сдал весьма рассеянного тебя Драко на руки и как мы уходили в компании четы Малфоев и Блейза.

Гарри выругался сквозь зубы. Снейп усмехнулся.

– Как ты понимаешь, первого же сна с твоим участием мне хватило, чтобы заинтересоваться всерьез. В тот же вечер я сварил себе зелье Памяти Вещей и немало повеселился, просматривая воспоминания своей многострадальной парадной мантии, ботинок и прочей ерунды. Отключились мы оба уже в Малфой-мэноре – просто заснули в гостиной. Не исключено, что не обошлось без снотворного и блокирующего память зелья, но это уже мелочи. Надо тебе сказать, что уложив нас в постель, Драко и Блейз потратили массу усилий, чтобы художественно разбросать по комнате предметы туалета. Последний штрих – твой ботинок на каминной решетке – дело рук Драко, конечно.

– Так ничего не было? А сны?

– Конечно, не было. Что до снов, это и в самом деле приворотное зелье. Догадываешься, когда нам его подлили?

Гарри на мгновение задумался.

– Утром. В кофе, – сказал он. – Я не помню, чтобы его кто-то наливал при нас, Панси подала нам обоим полные чашки.

– Именно. Причем зелье не банальное, я делал себе анализ крови и совершенно уверен, что это личное изобретение Драко. Забавная штука. Во-первых, оно действует только в случае взаимной предрасположенности жертв, – Северус подмигнул Гарри, и тот снова покраснел. – Драко, скажем, вряд ли бы начал тебе сниться. Во-вторых, оно, судя по реакциям, совершенно безвредно, и его действие должно было само собой закончиться дней через десять, не больше. Поэтому я решил не утруждать себя попытками приготовить антидот, хотя к вечеру пятницы, признаюсь, не выдержал и принял зелье Сна-Без-Снов, чтобы выспаться по-человечески. Я был уверен, что как только тебе начнут сниться подобные сны, ты поговоришь с Драко, и он либо сразу отправит тебя ко мне, либо даст противоядие. Разумеется, когда сегодня утром ты стал рассказывать мне о том, что нас околдовали неизвестные враги, я решил, что ты просто не придумал более оригинального способа забраться ко мне в постель.

– Нет, Северус, я и в самом деле полный идиот, – вздохнул Гарри, отворачиваясь и ставя пустой бокал на пол со своей стороны кровати. Щеки его горели, он не мог заставить себя повернуться и так и остался лежать на животе, тоскливо глядя на гобелен.

Северус осторожно положил ему руку на плечо.

– Знаешь, – медленно сказал он, – от меня этот совет может показаться странным, но тебе следует больше доверять людям. По крайней мере, близким. Я давно понял, что твоя гриффиндорская открытость – это чистой воды блеф, но не до такой же степени. Даже у меня есть люди, с которыми я могу говорить практически обо всем, а вряд ли среди твоих знакомых найдется больший мизантроп.

Гарри промычал что-то неопределенное в подушку и отказывался шевелиться. Тогда Снейп бесцеремонно взял его за плечо и перевернул на спину. Гарри тут же зажмурился, хоть и понимал, что ведет себя по-детски.

– Гарри, немедленно прекращай себя жалеть. Посмотри на меня, или я тебя укушу не хуже Люпина. За нос.

Не выдержав, Гарри хихикнул и открыл глаза. Северус нависал над ним, опираясь на локоть, и – невиданное дело! – улыбался. Медленно, как утром на кухне, он наклонился и поцеловал юношу, так же спокойно и неторопливо. Потом дотянулся до палочки, погасил заклинанием свечу и завернулся в свое одеяло.

– Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, – отозвался Гарри и улыбнулся в темноте.

sss 5 sss

Утром Гарри проснулся один. Окон в подземельях не было, но чувство времени подсказывало, что уже никак не меньше половины двенадцатого. Красивые яшмовые часы на каминной полке подтвердили это предположение.

Гарри потянулся, выбрался из постели и побрел в ванную, где обнаружил приготовленное для него аккуратно сложенное банное полотенце. Он улыбнулся: мелочь, конечно, но эта молчаливая предусмотрительность со стороны Северуса оказалась приятной. Гарри принял душ, вернулся в спальню и привел в порядок свою одежду. Он уже машинально делал это всякий раз, когда ночевал не дома, а такое случалось нередко, особенно в те времена, когда он еще был рядовым аврором. За годы общения с Драко он как-то незаметно научился многим полезным мелочам, которым в школе отчего-то не уделяли внимания. «Даже три дня в засаде в придорожной канаве – это не повод, чтобы выглядеть нищим оборванцем», – любил повторять Драко, демонстрируя Гарри очередное маникюрное заклинание, или специальное заклятие для деликатной очистки шерстяных вещей, или еще что-нибудь подобное.

Неспешно одеваясь, Гарри вспоминал минувшую ночь и пытался понять, что ему теперь делать. Ну не смешно ли, что едва ли не единственным человеком, с которым ему было не просто хорошо физически, но и... уютно, что ли?.. оказался Снейп?! Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Снейп был прав, у него и друзей-то можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, и даже с теми, кому он доверял, он был очень и очень осторожен и скрытен. Надо ли говорить, что с таким отношением к людям личная жизнь у него практически отсутствовала: несколько случайных связей, не более того. Ничего, о чем стоило бы вспоминать. И вот впервые за несколько лет ему захотелось остаться, а не сбежать куда глаза глядят... Гарри вздохнул и строго напомнил себе, что это не имеет никакого значения: Снейп вряд ли захочет и дальше иметь с ним дело. Какой смысл желать того, что невозможно получить?

Северус обнаружился в кухне: он пил кофе и читал мартовский «Алхимический вестник». Судя по стоящей перед ним грязной тарелке, он уже позавтракал, но на столе оставались несколько закрытых крышками блюд – явно под согревающими чарами.

– Овсянка, яичница, тосты, – ткнул пальцем Северус, не поднимая головы от журнала.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Гарри и сел завтракать. Раз или два он попытался завести разговор, но Снейп уткнулся в свой «Вестник» и отвечал невпопад и явно неохотно. Гарри сдался и умолк. Покончив с едой, он машинально забрал со стола обе тарелки, поставил их в раковину и включил воду. Шум воды и звяканье посуды, видимо, вывели Северуса из задумчивости, потому что он опустил журнал и изумленно воззрился на Гарри.

– Во-первых, в Хогвартсе есть домовые эльфы. Во-вторых, почему таким варварским способом? – он внезапно нахмурился: – Или ты просто пытаешься мне намекнуть, что я плохой хозяин и не развлекаю гостя?

– Нет, конечно, – в свою очередь, искренне удивился Гарри. – Это просто привычка. Я всегда мою посуду сразу, потому что иначе непременно разведу в доме свинарник. А про эльфов я и в самом деле забыл.

– А, ну как знаешь, – Северус снова уткнулся в журнал. – Я прошу прощения, но мне действительно необходимо прочитать эту мерзость. Редакция ждет мою рецензию на эту ахинею сегодня, а в три у моих слизеринцев матч...

Разобравшись с посудой, Гарри неловко потоптался на месте, глядя на погруженного в чтение Снейпа. Он терялся в догадках: с одной стороны, тот все утро не обращал на него никакого внимания, с другой – вроде бы и не выпроваживал. Или это невнимание следовало считать намеком?

– Я, наверное, пойду... – слегка растерянно сказал он.

Северус пристально посмотрел на Гарри, потом пожал плечами.

– Вряд ли тебя нужно провожать. Особенно учитывая, как ты сюда вошел, – хмыкнул он.

– Тогда всего хорошего.

Снейп молча кивнул и продолжил чтение. Гарри вышел из кухни. Все прошло так, как он и думал, верно? Ничего нового. Никаких сюрпризов... Уже дойдя до входной двери и взявшись за ручку, он вдруг остановился. Какого черта! Он резко развернулся и пошел обратно. В дверях кухни Гарри остановился, Снейп поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на него.

– Я забыл спросить, – небрежно сказал Гарри, – что ты делаешь в следующую субботу?

– Пока ничего особенно интересного, – спокойно ответил Снейп. – Есть предложения?

Гарри растерялся. Он настолько настроился на отказ, что не предусмотрел такого развития событий, а посему сделал первое, что ему пришло в голову: подошел к Северусу, наклонился, на всякий случай зажмурился и поцеловал его в губы. Тот на мгновение замер, а потом, не прерывая поцелуя, встал и притянул Гарри к себе, одной рукой обнимая юношу за талию, другую запустив в его и без того взъерошенные волосы. Позабытый журнал шлепнулся на пол. Наконец Северус слегка отстранился, и Гарри открыл глаза.

– И как мне следует это понимать? – чуть насмешливо поинтересовался Снейп, продолжая, впрочем, обнимать юношу за талию.

Гарри понял, что на сей раз намеками ему не обойтись.

– Северус, – он глубоко вдохнул, – как ты относишься к идее попробовать... встречаться?

– Попробовать стоит, – задумчиво сказал Снейп. – Сознайся, у тебя ведь нет никаких планов на субботу?

Гарри помотал головой.

– Я так и понял, – усмехнулся Северус. – Как придумаешь что-нибудь, пришли мне сову. Да, и передай от меня привет Драко.

sss 6 sss

Весь вечер воскресенья Гарри потратил на сладкие воспоминания о минувшей ночи и обдумывание мести Драко. Нет, положа руку на сердце, Гарри был скорее благодарен слизеринцу и даже собирался поблагодарить его... но потом. _После_.

В понедельник утром Гарри на работу опоздал. Во-первых, он впервые за неделю как следует выспался, во-вторых, План требовал, чтобы жертва оказалась на месте раньше.

Старательно нахмурившись, он пронесся по коридорам, мрачный как туча, и ворвался в их с Драко кабинет. Малфой сидел за своим столом, сосредоточенно изучая какие-то бумаги.

– Ну слава Мерлину! – воскликнул он, не поднимая взгляда. – У нас тут новый труп на руках, и очень нехороший. Воняет, я бы даже сказал, этим, как ты говоришь, кероси... – он осекся, потому что в лоб ему уперлась волшебная палочка. – Эй! Ты что, совсем сдурел?

– Ты что со мной сделал, скотина? – сквозь зубы процедил Гарри, в глубине души вовсю наслаждаясь происходящим. – Ты меня чем опоил?

– Гарри, опомнись, о чем ты? – попытался выкрутиться Драко, но в глазах его мелькнула тень беспокойства.

– О том, почему мне неделю по ночам снится Снейп! – Гарри перегнулся через стол, угрожающе нависая над Драко. Тот попытался было откинуться назад, но кресло уперлось в стену. – С тех самых пор, как кое-кто поил меня кофе в Малфой-мэноре!

– Гарри, Морганы ради, успокойся, я все об... – Драко умолк на полуслове, на лице его появилось недоумение, а потом он вдруг широко улыбнулся. – Ну знаешь, нельзя же меня так пугать. Я уж было поверил...

Гарри фыркнул, обошел вокруг стола, присел на край и заболтал ногами.

– Вот жалость-то, – усмехнулся он. – А я собирался сказать тебе столько всего интересного... Как ты догадался?

– Ты был очень убедителен. Но одна маленькая деталь, – Драко ухмыльнулся, – тебя выдала. Гарри, у тебя очень выразительный засос на шее. И не один.

Гарри покраснел и поправил воротник рубашки, застегнув верхнюю пуговицу.

– Так гораздо лучше, – кивнул Драко. – Я так понимаю, у вас все в порядке?

– Более чем, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Да, кстати. Северус просил передать тебе привет.

Драко вздрогнул.

– Знаешь, – сказал он, – давай лучше про труп.

Конец


End file.
